gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Kronos
Operation Kronos is an operation planned for late September to early November, referred to internally as "Operation Scarlet Mythos". The aim is to capture the Penelope Strip, a vital Railway connection to the rest of Greece. The cities of Argos, Sparta, Athens, Corinth, and Megara is also being targeted for reasons unknown to everyone except Final Hope. Timeline August 20, 2019- President-Field Marshal Final Hope starts planning Operation Kronos. September 7, 2019 - The Swarm Joins the Planning Effort. September 8, 2019 - The Democratic Republic of Polandball joins the effort. September 10, 2019 - The Tailbiters join the effort. September 11, 2019 - The Swarm Leaves the Effort September 15, 2019 - President-Field Marshal Final Hope orders 1,000,000,000,000 sandwiches to be made by Gamer Girls. September 16, 2019 - The Swarm Rejoins September 18, 2019 - 1,000,000,000 orders of Plasma Goop are to be made for the operation, ordered out of the USGR Treasury September 20, 2019 - The Swarm Starts Tripling Production to provide more manpower for the Operation September 21, 2019 - The 5th Reich Joins the effort and sends in troops and aircraft as well as Projekt Anschluss September 24, 2019 - The Memers Join the Operation September 28, 2019 - The Kingdom of Japan is pressured into joining the operation; Phases 0 and 1 Begin September 29, 2019 - Final Hope is taken out of service due to freak airplane accident, which included an exploding airbag (for full incident, see Gamer Logs) October 1, 2019 - The 5th Reich sends their Navy and begins firing at the furry Naval Brigade that silenced the Tailbiters bombardment a few days earlier. The shells of the H-45 battleships sink 3/7 ships that were on post, but they lost 14/20 that they sent in return. An SR-71AGM took out the remaining battleships and the coast was literally clear for a sea invasion. The 5th Reich uses Dubstep Speakers to weaken the furries defenses on the beaches. Then an entire fleet o 420 Z35 Class Destroyers bombardment the beaches with their Main guns. After this the 5th Reich makes landfall Zubr Class Hovercrafts And dont meet any furry resistance and the beaches are captured. The First 15 Million Swarm Androids arrive on the foothold. October 2, 2019 6:10 A.M - As the 5th Reich Wehrmacht continues their advance into Greece they encounter a massive and seemingly impenetrable wall of trenches with machine guns, Guard towers with more machine guns, walls of sand bags with even more machine guns, Razor wire, Anti tank Barriers, Land mines, motors behind the sandbag walls, and artillery. Air support is called in. 7:33 A.M. - Air support arrives from southern Germany and it’s Projekt Donner Regnen, a secret Heavy Bomber that has been in the works since the later stages of Operation Malaria. It’s the first time Projekt Donner Regnen is seen in combat without being kept in secrecy. The bombers do damage never seen before to the furry fortifications what was a wall of trenches, Guard Towers, And sandbags was now a feild of craters. The 5th Reich regroups And continues further into Greece shortly after. The Void Hands, Tailbiters, And Swarm join them. 2:50 P.M. - As the 5th Reich’s 420th Panzerdivision, made up of Projekt Anschluss Tanks, makes their way to the city of Epirus they stumble into the Furry’s 84th M1-Abrams Division. This erupts into one of the largest Tank Battles in 5th Reich History. Over 130 furry Abrams are destroyed with no Projekt Anschluss Tanks destroyed due to Projekt Anschluss’s nearly indestructible armor. “Their shells didn’t even leave a scratch on our armor they just simply bounced off, this tank is easily my favorite” said one of the Tank Commanders. The furries retreat to the nearby city of Thessaly. The battle goes to show just how powerful the Projekt Anschluss Tanks are and severely decreases furry morale. Lead-up The first seeds of the operation were planted when the Gamers had a humiliating defeat at the Battle of Athens. The Gamers were afraid of attacking Greece again, and the was much backlash to this operation, most commonly called "Ambitious" and "Foolish". Despite all the backlash, the operation was approved and planning started. Battle Strategy Phase 0 - "False Operation" A force of 10,000 men will try to take over the island of Crete. They will be strongly armed, so they have a chance to take the island, but the real operation will proceed in mainland Greece. Phase 1 - "Initial Bombardment" The Gamer Air Force and the Swarm will take part in 36 hours of constant bombardment. The TailBiters Artillery Regiment will also participate in this bombardment. Phase 2 - "The Blockade" The Void Hand Navy will perform a full Naval Blockade from All Sides on Greece. The Swarm will secure Soviet Supply lines from the Levant and Crimea Phase 3 - "Secondary Bombardment + Initial Landing" The Gamer Navy will come in after the Blockade destroys all ships coming to support the Greek furries. The USS Midway will send in 40 bombers to attack furry strongholds while the USGR Muller destroys all submarines trying to counter-attack the fleet. Then, the USGR Hope, Yeet, Empy, and KOJ Lulz will prepare landing ships for the coast. After the bombardment is done, the landing ships will land 4 miles off the coast and land in the landing points Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, and Hades, shown in the map. The Swarm Navy will Land Near Thessaly, With Strike Forces Alpha through Gamma. Zeta will be called in for Strategic Positioning. Phase 4 - "DROP Blockade" The Polandballers will advance into Greece through the top, as shown in the map. They will spread out until the whole top is blockaded. They will then set up protection to make sure reinforcements don't come from land. The blockade itself is a key part of this operation, for if the Furries decide to send reinforcements, they'd have to go through this blockade. Phase 5 - "The Stop" Then, the 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force will surround Greece with speakers to play multiple PewDiePie and Gamer songs to boost morale for the gamers. Furry Radio will be blocked by Swarm Blockers. The Assault will stop so the Defensive Line can move Forward. The TailBiters Band will also help by playing multiple songs, while the infantry helps the Defensive Line. Phase 6 - "Second Offensive" After the Stop, the Troops will move on with no Stopping, only offense, with minimal defense at the front lines. The Flanks will Charge ahead and break Furry Supply Lines. The English Engineering Front will follow behind the Resupply Lines and Rebuild the Destroyed Cities for the USGR. Phase 7 - "False Assault" The Black Army, lead by Billious and the royal guard, will begin a false campaign through the rural countrysides. They will destroy and cripple the forces but take no land, in order to trick the survivors into thinking the attack is over. The Void hands will move to take the countries north of Greece to cut of their supply trade and reinforcements (the countries are listed in Operation Ottoman Alex.) Then we take the steps toward the true invasion while they're rebuilding. Phase 8 - "Seige" For the next three weeks, the cities of Megara, Corinth, Argos, Sparta, and Athens will be forced into self-dependence, for the Gamer army will set up camp and watch as the furries try to survive without any planting or food. The waters near Argos will be filled with Gamer Girl Bath Water to purify it, and to kill any furries that try and drink from it. The Swarm Will Cut Supplies from the North and will form a Defensive Line to the North. Phase 9 - "Negotiations" After the third week, supply crates will be dropped into the cities to prevent the UN coming at the Gamers. Then, negotiations shall be held between the major leaders of the Gamers Alliance and Furry Axis, held in New York City. The list of goals the Gamers want to be addressed, outlined by Final Hope: * Armistice * Demilitarize Europe * Give France, Spain, Greece, Western Poland, Italy, and Portugal to the DROP * Give Quebec and the Rest of the St. Lawrence river to the memers * Give Up Korea to the Japanese, Hong Kong to the Swarm, and Macau to the Gamers * Force the Bronies to give up the UK to the Void Hands and Ireland to the Swarm * Force the Furries to abide by the Mittleafrika Plan. * Force the Furries to Give up Territory to the 5thRiech * Force Furries to leave the west cost * Force all members of the USF to pay reparations for war crimes such as The Warsaw Massacre * Force USF leaders responsible for hiring a furry assassin and Raphael Olmstead to kill the Walker family to stand trial for 4 counts of murder * Force the furries to leave the Philippines and make it a neutral country in the war. * The complete eradication of UwUiliser using Gas 69 More can be added by major leaders. Phase 10 - "Withdraw" or "Third Offence" Now, this phase can go two ways: If the furries allow all the terms listed in the negotiations, all soldiers will withdraw from the area except for a few permanent guards to make sure the furries don't plan things. The TailBiters Guard will most likely being staying. However, if the furries refuse the terms, we will break the siege and charge into the city, killing anything that is furry. The Battle When Phase 0 began, no furries were sent to counter-attack the assault. Phase 1 also saw many aircraft being shot down with flak tearing the skies apart. A furry naval artillery regiment also silenced the tailbiters guns. It is said in command that the furries must have gathered intel on the raid. Better preparations are made, The TailBiters are fighting more furiously now, a much larger artillery force not pushing forward yet.Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Furry Axis Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Major Battles